<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate/One by PorterHawk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622413">Fate/One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorterHawk/pseuds/PorterHawk'>PorterHawk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms, One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Bonding, Family Bonding, Gen, weird crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorterHawk/pseuds/PorterHawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin comes upon an other worldly book on one of their resupply stops. Little does she know what power lies within, or the consequences it will bring with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Robin is hard to write for, but I tried. Feel free to leave your judgments, or build on this idea if you are all so inclined.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence.</p><p>The ship had long grown quiet, though this was nothing new for Robin. The sun setting brought with it the change of jovial laughter and banter from her crew mates now replaced with loud snoring. It was a cycle she had grown accustomed to after becoming a Straw Hat Pirate, and normally she enjoyed watching the activities from the sidelines, smiling along when her Captain caught a large fish, or Usopp managed to trick Chopper into believing another one of his crazy stories.</p><p>The last few days, however, marked a change in her habits, and she hoped the results would be worth the self imposed isolation.</p><p>“I’ve done it…” Robin murmured looking down at her notes one last time. This was a first for her. Hours and hours spent researching and comparing linguistics had resulted in her uncovering something extraordinary. And now it was time to put this new knowledge to use.</p><p>“Robin? Are you still awake?” Nami’s voice came through the other side of the doorway after a few silent hours of reading. Robin turned around to face the door, watching the navigator nudge the thing open with her foot and step inside.</p><p>“Yes Nami, did you need something?” She asked.</p><p>“I’m just checking in on you. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you sleep. It’s very unlike you.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to get a proper nights rest soon.” Robin stretched trying to wake herself up a bit more. She hadn’t realised how sore her neck had become.</p><p>“And how soon does ‘soon’ mean?” The redhead asked skeptically. Robin just hummed deciding not to give a proper answer. “Just as I thought. You’re planning to stay up all night again.”</p><p>“I have no idea what you mean.” Robin said in her calm teasing way. Nami didn’t seem upset though, instead smirking like she just stole something very pricey.</p><p>“If you're going to stay up anyway, we might as well liven the evening.” Nami pulled two large bottles of wine from behind her back. One of them was almost empty, the redhead having already drank most of it herself.</p><p>“Nami, isn’t that the very expensive wine Sanji purchased from the last island?” Robin asked. She already knew the answer of course, but she wasn’t against playing along for now. Nami just scowled.</p><p>“That idiot owes me for that stunt of his in the town square!” Robin couldn’t help but laugh at her ire. Sanji had been flirting with the ladies as he usually does during their supply runs. Only this time a very irritated man threatened him for his flattery towards the female fruit stall owner. It didn’t take long for Sanji to kick him through a building, only to find out seconds later that it was the young lady's father he just decimated. This led to an avalanche of authorities, Marines, and the townsfolk chasing them back to the ship. Needless to say they only retrieved half of the supplies they needed, and everyone was put in a foul mood over it.</p><p>Well, it wasn’t a total disaster, if Robin’s new book purchase meant anything. She had discovered it at the local bookseller, and it stood out to her like no other book had before it. A dusty leather bound hardcover with intricate brass inlay, on top of seven small crystals embedded into the spine and cover. The inside was just as perplexing, filled with a script she had never seen before. It was different from poneglyphs, and if she had to compare it to anything she’d say Latin was the next closest language in visual appearance.</p><p>Even the shopkeeper had no clue what to make of the book. He had claimed it just appeared on his shelf one day, as if it just popped into existence. Robin wasn’t sure about that. She had the feeling that was a lie to give it more intrigue, given how happy he seemed to be rid of the thing. Regardless it was now her pet project, which she quickly grew an unhealthy obsession over.</p><p>“Aren’t you tired yet? You’ve been studying that thing for five days straight.” Nami frowned. It was true, Robin knew she looked awful. She had been so focused on deciphering the odd language that she nearly forgot to sleep. If it weren’t for Sanji’s regular visits to literally watch her eat, she’s sure she would have forgotten that too. But it was so odd to find a language she didn’t know yet, and the thrill of figuring out the mysteries this book held was too much fun for her to ignore.</p><p>“I actually finished deciphering the alphabet earlier this evening.” Robin rubbed her eyes trying to stifle a yawn. “I was reading through the text when you entered.”</p><p>“That’s great!” Nami grinned. “I think this calls for a celebration then.” She put a glass on the desk for Robin and began to pour. Soon the cup was close to overflowing with a sweet maroon colored alcohol.</p><p>“Are you sure about this Nami? I can’t handle my alcohol as well as you can.” Robin couldn't stop a grin from crossing her features at seeing the slight tilt when Nami took a seat on the recliner closest to her. The younger woman had been drinking far more than she first anticipated. Nami’s alcohol tolerance was on par with Zoro’s, so knowing she’d drunk enough to be this buzzed could only mean Sanji would be on the warpath when he found the drained supply in the morning.</p><p>“Please Robin? Usopp is too much of a lightweight to drink with, and Zoro’s on watch tonight.” And seeing as it was already midnight, the rest of the crew was likely asleep. She did a quick check of the ship with her devil fruit powers just to be sure, confirming her suspicions. Zoro was watching the sea and lifting weights in the crows nest while Usopp was tinkering with an odd looking invention in his workshop. The rest of the boys were sleeping soundly, meaning no one else would be interrupting anytime soon.</p><p>“I suppose I can join for a glass or two.” Robin smiled lightly and took a sip. It was very sweet with a lovely berry flavour, one that was entirely unique to the last island. The taste was simply divine.</p><p>“That’s the spirit!” Nami giggled and took a swig straight from the new bottle. “You can tell me what the book says too. Maybe it will reveal the secret to a massive treasure or something.”</p><p>”You may be onto something actually.” Robin commented referring back to the first few pages. She had nearly finished her first speed read through the text, and the whole thing was a vault of odd information. “From what I’ve read through so far, it speaks of a very powerful object called the Holy Grail.”</p><p>“That sounds expensive.” Nami mused now leaning over to try and see the words better. After remembering she couldn’t understand any of it she sat back down. Robin took another sip of wine and returned to the aged pages, starting back at the spot where she left off.</p><p>“Fascinating.” She breathed leaning in closer. “This says the Holy Grail is an object capable of granting any wish.”</p><p>“So we could wish to be the richest pirates in the world?” She seemed very excited by that prospect.</p><p>“Bigger than that. Apparently it’s directly connected with something known as “The Root'' which holds all knowledge of the universe.”</p><p>“I don’t really care for cosmic knowledge, but I’ll bite if it can make me rich.” Nami’s shoulders soon fell in realization. “So what horrible, deadly place is this thing located?”</p><p>“It is not so much a place.” She tried to explain, rereading through chapter six to make sure she had understood everything. “It can only be reached by establishing a direct connection to it, and we can do that by summoning a Holy Spirit.”</p><p>“So like devil summoning? And what’s a “Holy Spirit”? This sounds like a load of bull to me.” Nami huffed. “How would you summon someone anyway? It has to be referring to a devil fruit or a particular user.”</p><p>“The book does have instructions on how to do it, and it doesn't seem too complex.” Robin mused. She was surprised by the overall simplicity. Duplicate the summoning circle shown on the page and read the words written aloud? That seemed far too simple, especially without devil fruits of any sort involved. Unless it required a devil fruit user to perform the ceremony? In which case she could perform it. The question is, if it did work, what exactly that would mean?</p><p>“It’s supposed to summon a hero and we will get this wish making grail? Not some evil demonic beast that will devour the ship whole?”</p><p>“No, the book doesn’t mention anything like that.”</p><p>“Then let’s do it!” Nami jumped up eagerly, nearly tripping from her tipsy-ness but quickly fighting herself. “I’m ready to get all the gold this grail can offer! If nothing else we can sell it.”</p><p>“And if nothing happens?” Robin smirked a bit in amusement.</p><p>“Then… I’d say we had a fun girls night.” Nami decided after pondering for a moment. Robin paused. So Nami saw this as a bonding experience? She had to say, just discussing the book with her had been fun so far. And if nothing happened they could both sleep in and have a laugh about everything tomorrow.</p><p>“Alright, first we need to replicate this circle, at a four foot diameter. Do you think you can handle that step?” She passed the book to Nami, the redhead looking over it carefully, quikly nodding and rushing to grab her charting supplies.</p><p>“Just give me an hour and I’ll have the greatest replica you’ve ever seen.”</p><p>“Very good.” Robin chuckled. “I’ll start preparing the next step in the meantime.” Robin started carefully transcribing the selected words while Nami got to work.</p><p>The girl had spread out several sheets of her calligraphy paper on the central table and used a compass and ruler to remake the circle in the book at the specified scale. Within an hour she managed to create an exact copy of the circle and all of its details. A perfectly proportioned Star of David sat in the center holding several circles and symbols in the middle of it. Surrounding its points were more circles of equal size, along with a wider loop containing words from the unknown language.</p><p>The navigator sat back looking quite pleased with herself.</p><p>“Usopp isn’t the only artist on board. I bet he couldn’t even make a perfect circle.” She laughed at her own statement, Robin chuckling along too. “So what’s next?”</p><p>“It says… to place an object linked to the hero you wish to summon in the center.”</p><p>“... I think we’ll have to skip that step. I’m not sure what we could use for that.” She thought it over a minute more before shrugging. “And the step after that?”</p><p>“I will need to read the incantation, and supposedly a hero will appear that will bring with them the wish granting grail.”</p><p>“Alright! I’ll leave that step to you then, but just to be safe…” she pulled out her Climatac and snapped the rods together, taking a few steps behind Robin and waited.</p><p>The older woman took a strong stance and exhaled. She already knew nothing would happen. Summoning circles and heroic spirits returning from the dead? Not even any of the Poniglyph’s mentioned anything close to such a concept. Perhaps if she wasn’t borderline drunk she would have thought this over more before attempting it, but honestly she was having a lot of fun with Nami. The two of them rarely bonded in such a way, where there wasn’t some life threatening adventure or people constantly trying to kill them. This was an innocent kind of fun that she imagined children would feel when stealing cookies from the jar without their parents noticing. She wasn’t going to stop until they completed the whole process.</p><p>Inhaling deeply she extended her right hand and held the book in her left, going over the chant one last time before speaking it loud and clearly. Sadly she didn’t know how to speak the original language even if she could decode it, but she could read it aloud in her own tongue.</p><p>“<em>Heed my words, My will creates your body,<br/>
And your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call,</em></p><p>
  <em>And obey my will and reason, Then answer my summoning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hereby swear, That I shall be all the good in the world,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That I shall defeat . . . all evil in the world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seventh heaven clad, And the great words of power,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come forth from the circle of bindings, Guardian of Scales.”</em>
</p><p>Suddenly the room was glowing in a soft blue light, wind picking up in the room rustling their hair and electrifying everything.</p><p>“R-Robin?! What’s happening?!” Nami screeched when the elder’s hand began glowing. Sparks of electricity radiated out from the circle without harming them, a strong gust of wind bursting out causing any loosepapers in the room to fly.</p><p>A loud boom echoed through the library, one blinding flash of lightning reached through the floor and nearly knocked both of them off their feet.</p><p>Nami screamed, and another voice from below deck matched her fright with a synchronized cry that was nearly drowned out by the thunderous clap.</p><p>Then it was silent.</p><p>Slowly Robin opened one eye, then the other, seeing the room filled with a soft blue glow and particles of golden colored dust floating through the library. She blinked, finally noticing a third presence in the room.</p><p>He stood on the table with his back facing them, an olive green, military style coat ending midway to his knees fluttered lightly in the magical breeze that hadn’t dissipated yet. A hood hid his hair and head, gold accenting along the seamwork, epaulettes and pockets complementing the baggy pants and dark heavy boots he wore. Across his chest was a bullet belt, with two pistols and a rifle strapped to his back. A dark brown bag hung on one shoulder, and an eerily familiar object was held firmly in his grasp.</p><p>“Are you the one that summoned me?” An all too familiar voice questioned. Nami stepped forward unable to hide her confusion.</p><p>“Wait… what the hell?”</p><p>“I asked you a question.” The man turned around, revealing a cascade of black curls gathered around his shoulders and a pair of golden goggles over his eyes. All coming together with a distinctive round tipped nose that any of the crew would recognize at a glance. “I will ask again. Are you the one who summoned-“ His words died as soon as he saw their faces. Breath hitched, hands clenching, he nearly took a step back in surprise. The only thing he managed after was a faint whisper.</p><p>“Nami… Robin-“</p><p>Nami was the next to speak again, the only one truly able to express the sheer confusion the two of them felt.</p><p>“Usopp???”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome Back, or Close Enough to It.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The rest of the crew is awoken by the summoning. Insanity ensues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Important info about this fix at the end!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three stood unmoving for what felt like an eternity. Everyone was tense, and Robin's Adrenalin at the lightning strike sobered her mind up enough to realize how serious this was. </p><p>The Usopp on the table looked between the two, his eyes and mouth slightly gaping. He looked genuinely shocked by the whole thing too, which was uncomfortable to say the least. </p><p>What was going on here?</p><p>The obvious answer was that this was all part of some big elaborate trick Usopp was trying to pull. It wasn't unusual for him to prank the rest of the crew, though they were usually innocent and childish. </p><p>Nothing this complex.</p><p>She supposed he could have used the old model of Nami’s Climatac to create the lightning strike and the burst of wind, but that wouldn’t explain how he managed to tie a several hundred paged book into the mess with its own unique language and writing style. It would have taken so long to do, far longer than anything their resident sniper would spend on something so trivial.</p><p>That didn't even take into consideration the obvious age gap. This Usopp looked around ten years older than the marksman she knew. He was at least an inch taller, and sported several facial scars her Usopp didn’t have. </p><p>The unfamiliar weapons, the glowing particles finally starting to dissipate around them, and the mark now tingling on the back of her hand.</p><p>She knew this was far more than a simple prank. </p><p>The question now though, was what in the world could have caused something like this to happen? No devil fruit she knew of could cause something like this.</p><p>The Usopp look alike finally took a step forward, pausing when Nami let out an enraged cry.</p><p>“Idiot!” Nami shoved at his legs, getting angrier when she couldn’t knock him off the table. Soon she was clumsily climbing on the surface with him just so she could shake him senseless by the jacket collar. “What kind of prank are you trying to pull?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!”</p><p>A weathered hand swiftly grabbed her own. Before Nami could protest she was being pulled into a tight hug. Nami’s eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>“It's good to see you alive and well.” The not-Usopp whispered barely loud enough for Robin to catch. Finally Nami decided enough was enough, and pushed him away.</p><p>“Idiot! We saw each other at dinner you dumbass! Don't think you can pretend to be all sentimental to get out of trouble! Robin and I are going to kick your ass!”</p><p>“.... Fascinating.” It was the only thing Robin could say in response to the odd situation. </p><p>“Don’t encourage this!” The navigator shouted at her not ideal response.</p><p>The door to the library swung open with a loud crack, Zoro panting and holding one of his swords at the intruder, only to nearly lower it at seeing who it was. The not-Usopp smiled kindly at seeing the swordsman. </p><p>“Hello Zoro. Were you on watch tonight?”</p><p>“What the hell were you trying to do?! Dumbass Long-nose!” Zoro shouted angrily. “You woke up the whole-“</p><p>“ROBIN-CHAN!” Sanji’s voice rang through the hallway, kicking Zoro to the side so he could leap in and save the girls. There was no danger though, and the entire situation made him look just as confused as Zoro. “Usopp… Nami-swan? Were you the one that made the lightning?”</p><p>“No, but this dumbass was!” She moved in to shake “Usopp’s” shoulders more, but he dodged this time, hoping off the table and landing gracefully on the floor several yards away.</p><p>Way too gracefully to be Usopp.</p><p>“Excuse me, but who are you?” Robin steps forward, finally able to get a word in. </p><p>“Seriously Robin?! Are you really asking this question?” Nami practically balked. </p><p>“Yes, now let him answer.” She looked to the newcomer, face stoic but ready to summon her arms if needed.</p><p>“My apologies Master. This is my first time being summoned, and I wasn’t expecting such a welcome. You can call me Archer.”</p><p>“Archer…..” Robin mused, looking down to the book in her hands. Usopp, or Archer, bowed slightly. </p><p>“You look confused. I thought you performed the ritual to summon me.”</p><p>“I did, but-“</p><p>The other boys arrived at the same time interrupting Robin’s words. Franky, Brook, Chopper and Luffy all entered the library, some of them more tired than others. </p><p>“Huh?” The little reindeer perked up at the odd scent in the air. “Were the three of you working on a new weapon-“ Chopper froze, his nose picking up on something strange. He quickly took to hiding behind Franky’s leg, fur pricked up from whatever was distressing him.</p><p>“What’s wrong Chopper-bro?”</p><p>“T-that! That’s not Ussop!”</p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“He looks like Usopp, but he doesn’t smell right. He…. I mean, he kind of smells like Ussop, but not at the same time!” The reindeer glanced out from his shield, ducking back at Archer’s welcoming grin.</p><p>The others immediately turned more hostile, standing ready in case this imposter tried anything.</p><p>“Huh?” Luffy yawned, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. “Chopper, you’re talking funny.”</p><p>“I’m being serious!”</p><p>“That makes me wonder, where am I right now….” Archer mumbled. His eyes turned red indicating the use of Haki, face falling immediately. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“Oh no! You are NOT running away from this!” Nami reached out to grab Archer’s shoulder only for the man to disappear in a cloud of golden dust.</p><p>“HUH?!?!” The boys simultaneously freaked out as soon as they saw him vanish.</p><p>“USOPP KNOWS MAGIC?!”</p><p>“I TOLD YOU LUFFY! USOPP DOESN’T SMELL LIKE THAT!” </p><p>“That shit sniper isn’t gonna get far! Everyone search the ship! He needs an ass whooping!”</p><p>“Hold it!” Robin shouted, finally getting everyone’s attention. </p><p>“Robin-chan? What’s wrong? If that bastard hurt you-“</p><p>“You need to calm down and listen.” Robin stated, cutting off Sanji and getting her voice back to its normal cadence. “Something is wrong, and that isn’t our Usopp.” </p><p>“Did you hit your head Robin-sis? I’m pretty sure that’s him.”</p><p>“Robin is right! He doesn’t smell right!” Chopper shouted trying to get his own point across.</p><p>It was enough for Nami to come to her own conclusion.</p><p>“Hold on. If that isn’t our Usopp, then where is the actual Usopp?”</p><p>Everyone glanced around the library, seeing everybody in the crew had gathered except for their sniper. He was missing along with the mystery man.</p><p>“Usopp! You here?” Luffy called out to no answer.</p><p>“Everyone search the ship and stay on guard!” Nami ordered. “I don’t know what’s going on here, but whichever one we find I’m going to get answers from one way or another.”</p><p>“Yes Nami-swan!” Sanji pranced out to do as told. </p><p>Everyone else left too, Brook remaining oddly quiet and Luffy looking a bit more serious. It was a strange situation, and one of their Nakama could be in trouble.</p><p>Robin had no choice but to search herself. She had the sneaking suspicion that her Usopp was still in his workshop, but Archer could honestly be anywhere.</p><p>Activating her devil fruit powers, Robin closed her eyes, allowing multiple sets of eyeballs to sprout all over the ship. Sleeping quarters, lounge area, even the crows nest, she spotted all of her other crewmates, but not the person she wanted to find. It wasn’t until checking Ussop’s Factory did she spot them both. The entire room was smoking, and Archer was currently trying to slap a younger looking Usopp awake.</p><p>Her Usopp.</p><p>Without pause she ran down the hallway, rushing past an angry Zoro to the stairs and making her way down them as quickly as she could. The swordsman sensed her urgency, following close behind with his swords drawn. </p><p>“That idiot is gonna pay….” Zoro growled.</p><p>“Zoro, that isn’t our Usopp.”</p><p>“I didn’t say Usopp was paying, I said that idiot.”</p><p>“Fair point.” Robin conceded and put the rest of her efforts into running.</p><p>Pushing the door open, the two came upon the sight Robin initially spotted. Archer was shaking the younger Usopp, while the floor smoked only a few feet away from what appeared to be a burn mark. </p><p>“Wait, what the hell?” Zoro got his weapons ready pointing them directly at Archer. “Drop him.” His voice was low and commanding.</p><p>Archer did as told, unceremoniously letting Usopp’s head hit the hard wood with a thud.</p><p>“Oww…”</p><p>“Oh good, he’s fine.” </p><p>Ussop started rubbing a growing bump on his forehead. It took a moment to notice that a shelf had collapsed leaving all sorts of heavy objects all over the floor.</p><p>Robin, again, had a sneaking suspicion the thing collapsed when she summoned Archer, and something likely hit her friend’s head as a consequence.</p><p>“Don’t be such a baby.” Archer stated.</p><p>“You weren’t the one nearly struck by lightning, so you don’t get a say!” The sharpshooter finally forced his eyes open, eyeballs popping out of his head in shock. </p><p>“WHAT THE HELL???” He looked back and forth between a confused Zoro, amused Acher, and an apologetic Robin.</p><p>“Oh, I get it! I must still be unconscious, or I accidentally inhaled too much Potassium Chlorate and started seeing things! Why else would I be seeing double? It makes perfect sense! This is definitely not some weird hell or a ghost or whatever. I’m just seeing things!” Ussop was rambling trying to justify everything in his own way.</p><p>“Shit, one Ussop is enough to handle….” Zoro sheathed his swords and muttered. Just in time for Luffy and Chopper to nearly plow him over in their rush to get downstairs, soon followed by everyone else.</p><p>“Watch it dumbass!” Zoro shouted angrily.</p><p>“Ussop!” Luffy smiled, ignoring his angry first mate. “Why are there two of you? Did you eat a devil fruit and didn’t tell me???”</p><p>“Don’t say you see him Luffy!”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because that means there really are two of me and I’m not seeing things!”</p><p>“Hate to break it to you.” Archer interrupted. “But there currently are two of you. Or me, I get mixed up on the matter too.”</p><p>“HALLUCINATIONS DON’T GET A SAY!”</p><p>Archer just grinned cheekily at Usopp's freak out.</p><p>“THERE YOU ARE!” Nami slid into the doorframe followed by just about everyone else. </p><p>They must have heard the yelling.</p><p>“USOPP I SWEAR YOUR DEBT IS-“ Nami’s words died as soon as she realized there were two Usopps instead of one. “WHY ARE THERE YOU OF YOU?!”</p><p>“DON’T ASK ME!”</p><p>“WHO ELSE AM I GOING TO ASK, IDIOT!?”</p><p>“There are two of me because of you and Robin, remember?” Archer chimed in. </p><p>“CLONES DON’T GEY A SAY!”</p><p>“Wow, Nami is really mad.” Luffy laughed.</p><p>“Take this seriously! This is serious!” The redhead shouted back. “There are two Usopps and all you can do is laugh?!”</p><p>“Two Usopps means we have two awesome snipers now! And more people to fish!”</p><p>“That makes me wonder…” Archer mumbled walking further into the room while Nami was having a fit. Robin watched as he examined the burnt piece of wood flooring, testing it with his hand before lifting it out of place and digging around in the gap it left.</p><p>“HEY!” Usopp protested. “Stop tearing the ship appart! Why are you looking in there?! STOP!”</p><p>“This would explain it.” Archer rubbed the back of his neck tiredly, pulling the object he found up for the others to see. It was a familiar mask, a dinged up yellow one with blue swirls and red lips.</p><p>“Wait… THAT BELONGS TO SOGEKING!” Luffy and Chopper both shouted in unison. Their eyeballs were bulging out of their skulls in both shock and excitement. The real Usopp looked like he wanted to die.</p><p>“Usopp! Why do you have Sogeking’s mask? That’s so cool!” Luffy shook his sniper by the shoulders excitedly.</p><p>“I can’t believe he gave it to you! You’re amazing Usopp!” Chopper squealed with big sparkling eyes. Everyone else just looked down at him knowingly, not willing to give the game away, but feeling a pang of sympathy for their young friend.</p><p>“I think this or what your summoning circle reacted with, Master.” Archer held the mask out for her to see.</p><p>Robin was reminded of the instructions she had read, how neither of them understood what a “catalyst” could mean, so they skipped that step. </p><p>“Interesting.” Robin came over and took the mask in her hands, examining it carefully. “So you’re saying that since we didn’t use any particular objects as a catalyst, the summoning circle reached out and used the closest one it could find.”</p><p>“Which just so happened to be in the factory a few floors below you.” Archer finished. “If this mask wasn’t here, it could have used any number of things on board as a catalyst, giving a completely different result. Given this is also Franky’s work space, it could have easily summoned a Rider version of him, if a Rider hasn’t been summoned already at least.”</p><p>Robin paused, analyzing his words. </p><p>“Rider.”</p><p>She recalled reading that word in the book she translated, along with several others.</p><p>Rider, Archer, Saber, Lancer, Caster, Berserker, and Assassin.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s more likely to be summoned int the Rider class. Though now that I’m thinking about it, Nami or yourself were strong possibilities too given your proximity to the summoning circle, but if neither of you were picked then the Caster position is likely filled too.”</p><p>“Blaster? What’s a blaster? Can I eat it?”</p><p>“He said Caster, dumbass.” Sanji stepped in with a cigarette in his mouth. He paused just before lighting it. “Wait, what the hell is a Caster?”</p><p>Ussop was more focused on another point of Archer’s words.</p><p>“Summoning circle? Wait… you were doing demon summoning rituals in the library?!” Usopp screamed accusingly. His finger started pouting at Robin before a disappointed glare fell on Nami. “Robin I’m not as surprised about, but I expected better of you!”</p><p>“Hey! That book promised me any wish I wanted if we summoned a heroic spirit! It sounded like absolute bull, but we decided to try it anyway. How were we supposed to know it would work?!”</p><p>“Maybe the fact that the book SAID that would happen!” Usopp stood up face to face with Nami, the two yelling back and forth.</p><p>“We could wish to be the richest pirates in the world!”</p><p>“At the cost of entering a game we know nothing about?!”</p><p>“Do you seriously think our crew would lose!?”</p><p>“That’s not the point! What if you signed all of our souls over to a devil for all eternity or something?!”</p><p>“W-well…” Nami’s eyes widened a bit in realization. It seemed her normal thought process was finally breaking through all the alcohol she consumed. Knowing her though, she wouldn’t be ready to admit to being wrong just like that. “I-if that’s the case then I at least deserve my wish!”</p><p>“Actually, it would be Robin’s wish. If we can survive to win anyway.” Archer interrupted. “She is the one that completed the summoning ritual. The seal on her hand is proof of that.”</p><p>The others all peered over Robin’s shoulder when she lifted her hand, the marks a dark red color and clear for anyone to see.</p><p>“Wait, did you tattoo Robin’s skin without her permission?!” Sanji shouted, pointing accusingly at Archer.</p><p>Of course that was the first conclusion Sanji would come up with.</p><p>“Would you stop shouting you shit cook! It’s three in the goddamn morning!” Zoro grumbled.</p><p>“You’re the one that was supposed to be on watch! You let this happen, moss head!” The two pushed the others out of the way just so they could butt foreheads and yell at eachother. </p><p>“Hey! If you wanna fight that’s fine! Just do it ON DECK!” Frankly pulled the two apart screw\aming over the two idiots. The workshop really wasn’t built to house the whole crew at once. The room was cramped and a lot of tools would go flying if a fight between them broke out. At the moment though, that possibility wasn’t far from reality at the moment.</p><p>Robin caught the small chuckle over the chaos the entire crew had broken into. Archer was watching them all from the corner of the room, enjoying the chaos and smiling fondly.</p><p>“Stop laughing you fake long-nose! I’ll kick your ass too!”</p><p>“I’d like to see you try.” Archer snickered.</p><p>Sanji abandoned his shouting match with Zoro to butt heads with Archer. Instead of backing down and cowering like her Usopp probably would, Archer didn’t even flinch when Sanji’s forehead practically collided against his.</p><p>“Wait, are we gonna fight?! I wanna fight the new Usopp too!” Luffy latched onto both of them with his stretchy arms, forcing all three to fall to the floor. Archer just lifted his head, still smiling at their antics while Sanji turned his ire on the captain.</p><p>“Excuse me Archer, may I ask you a question?” Brook piped up from the hallway. He had remained relatively quiet during the whole interaction, sockets trained primarily on the newcomer.</p><p>“Yes Brook. What do you need?” Archer shook Luffy’s arm off and stood back up.</p><p>“You mentioned having to survive something to obtain this wish. What must we survive exactly?”</p><p>“Right. I can answer that question, but not down here. Let’s head to the dining area. It’s a bit cramped for everyone.”</p><p>Archer’s request was met with little resistance, everyone ready to get out of the cramped factory. Sanji was the only one that didn't take a seat, instead heading back to the kitchen and starting on snacks for everyone. It was currently three in the morning, and despite it being several hours more until breakfast, the cook looked like he needed to busy himself. At least that's what he told Robin when she asked him to join the crew.</p><p>Arched stood at the front of the table, while the real Usopp was seated as far away from him as possible. He was still giving Nami annoyed glances, and the navigator was doing her best to ignore him.</p><p>“Since I didn’t get to introduce myself to everyone, let me start off again.” Archer stood up straighter and grinned. “My name is God Usopp, Sniper of the Strawhat Crew. I was summoned by Niko Robin, presumably to fight alongside her in what is called the Holy Grail War.”</p><p>“So what exactly is a Holy Grail War?” Brook asked. </p><p>“It’s a battle between summoned servants like myself, alongside the masters who summoned us, for the right to make our wishes come true. If Robin and I succeed, we will each get one wish granted to us. Whatever wish we like.”</p><p>“And if you lose?” Sanji asked, concern obviously focussed on Robin.</p><p>“We will both most likely die.”</p><p>“Bullshit! She’ll have all of us behind her!” Sanji exclaimed. </p><p>“Sanji-bro is right! I don’t know anything about a wish making grail, but I will sure as hell puns some heads for Robin-sis!” Franky posed triumphantly.</p><p>“Depending on how the rules of this particular game will work, maybe.” Archer interrupted.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Nami questioned.</p><p>“Well, this is the first time a Grail War has been held in this world, I don’t know if the rules will be different.”</p><p>Everyone paused for a moment. There was a chance they wouldn’t be able to assist at all? That didn’t seem right, especially for an event that claims to be a “war.” </p><p>“I’ve made my decision.” Luffy stands up with a knowing grin. “We are going to this Grail War thingy!”</p><p>“Luffy please! It’s a war! We need to think carefully about this!” Ussop interrupted. “Wishes are great, but what if this is another world ending scenario? Or a trap!”</p><p>“Robin don’t do it!” Chopper hopped into her lap trying to hold back tears. “There is something wearing with all this. Please say no!”</p><p>“Sorry Chopper.” She sighed, patting his head sympathetically. “Once Luffy makes his mind up, it’s possible to change.”</p><p>There was no arguing, and she knew it. Not when Luffy was dead set on a destination.</p><p>Besides, the whole idea of the Grail War intrigued her, and she couldn’t help but wonder what limitations this wish granting grail would have. There was only one way to know, and that was through participating.</p><p>The winds magically changed on Thais own, leading the ship to the Grail’s chosen battleground.</p><p>A new Grail War would begin soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy birthday to our long nosed lord and savior!</p><p>IMPORTANT!<br/>I’m surprised I managed a part two of any kind honestly. Even if no other servants are revealed I did plan to talk about them in the notes. My next issue with this Grail War is that, I have NOT been keeping up with One Piece since the time skip. I am very unfamiliar with their newer powers (like, I know Ussop uses plants now I just don’t know much about it). I also currently have too many other works going on to put much time or effort into this one at the moment.</p><p>THEREFORE! If anyone that is better equipped with knowledge of One Piece fighting techniques and stuff wants to take over this idea they are more than welcome!</p><p>Without further ado, here are other concepts I was playing with:<br/>RULER CLASS:<br/>-Gol D Roger being brought back as an overseer to the games would be sick. Just sitting on top of an execution platform or something and enjoying the spectacle, bringing the hammer down when rules are broken. Maybe he sticks a limit on the number of people that can accompany each master. </p><p>SABER CLASS<br/>-I’m honestly tempted to put Tashigi as the Saber servant. Her knowledge of weapons could transfer into a skill that identifies Noble Phantasms on Sight, and her lack of screen time could leave a lot of room for creativity on her fighting.</p><p>LANCER CLASS:<br/>-It has to be Whitebeard. He wielded an actual Lance and he’s awesome. Maybe his wish would be to get Roger to come down from overseer and actually fight him?</p><p>ARCHER CLASS:<br/>-I just love Usopp and Robin together since I think tgry could pull off a lot of cool team attacks together. Like usopp throwing a crap load of firearms in the air and Robins summons a whole lotta hands to start shooting? That would be cool.<br/>-Also possibilities for Usopp’s Noble Phantasm are endless. His 10 Ton Hammer, his bag having infinite holding capacity, “Usopp Spell,” maybe even one similar to Rider from Fate Zero where he can summon up is now 8,000 followers to fight with him.</p><p>RIDER CLASS:<br/>-Stuck between Hancock and Tom. The thought of Franky’s dad figure just driving a flying sea train around makes me happy.</p><p>BERSERKER CLASS:<br/>-Fisher Tiger. He died still unable to forgive humans, and him coming back as an uncontrollable rage beast would be tragic.</p><p>CASTER CLASS:<br/>-Portgas D Ace. He throws fire from his hands so that seems Caster enough to me lol. Plus a puffy/Ace reunion would be adorable.</p><p>ASSASSIN CLASS:<br/>-Kind of love Leo the dwarf being Assassin. Small and unassuming, maybe with Law having become his master after a series of weird events. Don’t want to give the Strawhats too many allies.</p><p>Also, BUGGY NEEDS TO BE THERE. I love Buggy, he’d make such an idiot master.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An idea I’ve had floating in my head for over a month. No idea if I’ll continue it, especially with the number of other stories I have in the works.  I was just imagining, since One Piece fights are already ridiculous, imagine them enhanced with the magic of the Holy Grail and the insane rules it has in place. Plus it pulls out both currently dead and still alive characters as servants with extra powers depending on their class. I think that could be a lot of fun.</p><p>Choice in servant was decided by two things. 1) Usopp is now a god and is considered a hero in multiple kingdoms. 2) this image. It just seemed perfect for the design.</p><p>https://www.reddit.com/r/OnePiece/comments/cz7d3e/badass_usopp_credit_zzyzzyy_on_da/</p><p>Also titles are horrible. Couldn’t really think of a good one lol.</p><p>Anyway if you got suggestions on who the other servants/masters would be, or have any judgment on this thing please leave a comment! They always make my day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>